


【瑜昉】喂食

by Zoezzz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz





	【瑜昉】喂食

尹昉还没搞清楚黄景瑜想做什么。

他昨天结束了一个持续三个月的大项目，回到家倒头就睡，连换洗衣服都懒得拿，直接套了件黄景瑜的背心，然后切断了与外界的一切联系。

不知睡了多久，他被黄景瑜叫醒，他推着尹昉去洗漱，全程尹昉没睁开眼，任凭摆弄。

直到黄景瑜用一根缎带绑着他的眼睛，他才意识到不对劲。

“你做什么？现在几点了？”尹昉想扯下那根带子。

黄景瑜没正面回答，只是用力气控制住他的手：“别紧张，跟我来就是。”

他被黄景瑜牵引着行进，凭路线记忆，他判断黄景瑜带他来了厨房。

“坐下。”黄景瑜引导他慢慢坐在地上，地板冰凉，即使是夏天也仍然刺激得他一个哆嗦。

尹昉不太喜欢这种没有缘由的被控制感，他忍耐着问：“你到底打算做什么？”

黄景瑜不紧不慢：“你睡了这么久，肚子饿了吧，我喂你吃饭。”

尹昉觉得好笑：“吃饭用得着蒙眼睛？你是警匪片看多了还是A片看多了？”

黄景瑜用手指抵住他的嘴唇，不许他再说话了：“我喂，你吃。”

尹昉气得咬他的手指，但对方也没生气，揉了揉他的嘴唇，饱满盈润，等会儿吃东西的时候一定很漂亮。

他听见餐具叮当作响，视觉被弱化之后，听觉尤其敏感。

一个冰凉的金属抵住唇瓣，喂食者的声音带着诱哄：“来，张嘴。”

尹昉听话张嘴，准备咬住食物，却扑了个空，游移到了鼻尖，这东西冰凉湿润，很快弄脏了他的脸。

“黄景瑜你信不信我揍你？”如果不是手被对方控制住，尹昉大概已经得手了。

这种被人作弄的感觉没有人会喜欢。

下一句开口前，食物被喂进了嘴里。

是橘子味儿的果冻。

酸甜软嫩，黄景瑜自己也吃了一口。

好吃，他凑过去，舌头探进尹昉嘴里，又点到即止退出来，拒绝了尹昉进一步的试探。

他咂咂嘴，更甜了。

尹昉也不挣扎了，似乎明白了他想做什么，干脆卸了全身力气，靠着一旁的橱柜，把脚伸直，一副没骨头的样子。

黄景瑜轻笑。

很快第二样食物送到了嘴边，这次黄景瑜没作乱，尹昉顺利吃到。

是布丁。

还是很甜，甚至有些发腻了。

没等他咽下去，第三样食物被送到了嘴里，他惯性张嘴吃下了。

好像是什么菜，嚼了两下发现是朝天椒。

冰火两重天，辣意快速窜到脑门儿，即使他是湖南人也一样难以抵抗这种刺激，刚才嫌弃的布丁立刻成了救命的东西。

尹昉踢了黄景瑜一脚，也不知道踢到了哪儿，只听得他在抽气。

“水！我要喝水！”

黄景瑜拿来早就准备好的冰啤酒，瓶口放到他被辣到发红的嘴唇，慢慢喂他喝，只是没等尹昉反映过来这是什么的时候，突然加大了角度开始倒酒，啤酒从尹昉嘴角溢出，撒了他一身，一地都是液体。

第三重刺激的加入，让尹昉的脑子一时有些发昏。

他的酒量有多烂，黄景瑜不是不知道。

他是故意的。

这时黄景瑜却以手探进他的背心下摆，摸到内裤边缘。

醒过来到现在，他自然没空换衣服。

他正儿八经地说：“尹老师，内裤打湿了，我给你脱下来。”

尹昉没有阻止他，他想看看他的男朋友违背自然原理在衣服被打湿的情况下先脱裤子的目的是什么。

而且他有些晕了，睡了太久，又陪黄景瑜发疯，脑子本来就不够清醒。

尹昉全身上下只剩一件背心，还是黄景瑜的，堪堪盖住他的大腿根，但也只是勉强而已。  
黄景瑜到底是没忍住，摸了一把。

再摸了一把。

尹昉挡开他的手：“小黄，吃饭时间，你做什么？”

黄景瑜突然狠狠吻住他的嘴唇，在口腔里搅弄一番，吻到尹昉的咬肌开始酸痛才罢休。

他咬了一口尹昉的锁骨：“你等着。”

这下换尹昉笑了。

他从来都爱看黄景瑜吃瘪，因为这样的时刻真的不多。他总是被黄景瑜逗弄，尹昉自身不爱在公众场合做一些情侣的亲昵举动，但黄景瑜总是爱在他身上实践，经常让他握紧了拳头，无处安放。

可是他不反感，他知道这是黄景瑜的喜欢，毫无保留地表达给所有人看。

连带着怒意的亲吻也喜欢。

尹昉却没高兴到一分钟，就僵硬了。

黄景瑜在往他身上倒东西，不连贯的黏性液体从肩膀开始滴落，从领口钻进胸膛，流到腹部，因为坐姿而停在即将没入下体的地方。

很难受。

作为一个处女座，他无法忍受不明液体粘在身体上，还没有章法地四处流窜。

眼前一片漆黑，触感被无限放大，那种不适感似乎在钻进身体每个细胞。

而此时黄景瑜把他的背心卷到了胸口，胸前传来密密麻麻的舔舐，偶尔加以舌尖轻咬，痛和痒一起袭来，却变成了一种微妙的快感。

只是这快感没能完全覆盖不适感，这种折磨比之前更甚。

直到黄景瑜沾着液体的手摸到了他的后穴，开始在边缘试探。他知道尹昉的洁癖，也知道尹昉在默许他更过分地对待自己。毕竟尹昉的四肢现在都没有束缚，双手甚至抱着他的肩膀，任他将头埋进胸膛。

这种被纵容的感觉是尹昉对他的毫无保留。

一根手指已经插了进去，他俩有一段时间没做了，彼此都很忙碌，穴口有些不适应。黄景瑜另一只手抚到他的阴茎，有条不紊地撸动，欲望早就抬头，前液涌出。

黄景瑜突然放了手。

没一会儿尹昉感到他的双手在大腿上来回抚摸。

他反应过来他在做什么：“我操，你把那玩意儿弄我腿上做什么？”

黄景瑜咬他嘴唇：“别骂脏话。”

想了想补上一句：“好润滑。”

没给他多说一句的时间，就接着开拓后穴，直到能够容纳三根手指的时候，尹昉快被他玩儿射了。

“腿放我腰上。”

尹昉照做，他生气归生气，只是谁也不讨厌被伺候爽的感觉，还故意使劲儿缠着黄景瑜的腰。

黄景瑜拍拍他屁股：“松点儿，等会儿有你用力的地方。”

男朋友既控制着他前面还即将控制他后面这个事实刺激得他的兄弟差点脱离黄景瑜的控制。

这个时候黄景瑜却不插进来，还含着果冻送到他嘴里，和他分享同一颗果冻，交换唾液。

连亲吻也不能掩盖的空虚感袭上大脑时，黄景瑜才操了进来。

一时间尹昉也说不清楚是颅内先高潮还是欲望先得到释放，每个毛孔都是欢愉的味道。

黄景瑜抱紧他用力抽插了一阵，觉得不够得劲，又借势把尹昉翻转过来，搂着他的腰臀，从后面操干。

倒在身上的液体和体液混合在一起，在穴口汇流，一滴一滴落在地板上。

尹昉能听见这样的声音。

他的感官已经代替了眼睛替他感受黄景瑜的欲望，和这声音一起渗透进身体里每一分每一寸。

他很快又硬了。

黄景瑜停了下来，将他拉过来，正对着坐在他身上。

“尹老师，自己动一会儿。”

尹昉知道他要什么，蒙着眼睛看不见一切，他索性把这当做一场即兴表演，开始扭动，他对自己下肢力量的控制已经不需要思考就能做得到，果然没过一会儿， 黄景瑜的呼吸乱了，连强制忍耐都做不到。

黄景瑜满腔的欲望似乎还没有找到最终的降落点，他吻遍尹昉的肌肤，和他唇齿相依，感受嵌入他身体的快感。

他还是自己掌握了主动权，翻过身压着尹昉继续插弄。

那根缎带已经湿了。

他隔着缎带吻尹昉的眼睛。

终于找到最终的契合点，所有的一切都比不过拥有尹昉的灵魂来得痛快。

他射在尹昉的身体里，怀里的恋人也在极致的愉悦下再次得到释放。

两个人谁都不想动，尹昉趴在黄景瑜身上，手指无意识拨动着他的头发，连束缚他的缎带也懒得揭下来。

黄景瑜捏着他的臀部，问：“吃饱了吗？”

尹昉故意：“你问我还是问它？”

“两个都问。”

等到黄景瑜帮他解开缎带，他才看到厨房料理台上的那瓶枫糖浆。

怪不得浑身都黏糊糊的。

黄景瑜亲他，笑嘻嘻道：“甜的。”


End file.
